


Three Reasons

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Community: hp_may_madness, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Back Together, Implied Dom Draco Malfoy, Implied Sub Harry Potter, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 1st entry for hp_may_madness, using the prompts: Harry/Draco, "Give me three good reasons why I should take you back." and face shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/29575.html)

“Give me three good reasons why I should take you back.”

Draco is leaning against the door-frame of the front room, staring at Harry who has just stepped out of the Floo, unable to get a single word out before Draco made his demand. The unexpected interrogation pushes the carefully rehearsed apology speech from his mind.

“What?” Harry asks dumbly.

“Three reasons. Or get out.”

Harry wants to point out that the house is as much his as Draco’s, but he bites his tongue. Harry can think of plenty of reasons, but what does Draco want to hear?

“You were right.” Well, he certainly has Draco’s attention—he does not look like he was expecting that.

“I’m listening…”

“I do find it hard to trust you and I need to get over it, or this is never going to work. And I want it to work.” Draco can’t seem to look at Harry. He pretends to be examining his nails.

“One down, two to go.”

“I think, maybe, you were right about how to help me with that. I think… I _do_ want to try.”

“Try what, exactly?”

Harry can see the faintest hint of a smirk trying to tug at the corner of Draco’s mouth. The git knows perfectly well what Harry means, he just wants to make him say it.

“I…” Harry drops to his knees, hands behind his back, head bowed to hide his burning cheeks. “I want to be your good boy.” Harry’s sure he hears Draco’s breath catch.

“Alright,” he replies quietly, “That’s two.”

After a beat, he hears Draco push away from the wall, but he doesn’t look up until Draco’s shoes come into view. Fuck, he is magnificent—all sharp lines, pale skin and elegance. Harry can’t handle being on his knees in front of him like this, it makes him want to—

“I—” Harry licks his lips nervously. He’s never been this forward before. “Iwanttosuckyourcock,” he blurts out in a barely comprehensible rush.

Draco does smirk this time, but he also raises an eyebrow, one hand on hip.

“Is that your third reason, Potter? Do you think your skills are good enough to qualify?”

Harry shrugs, “You tell me.” Draco pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Do I get a demonstration?”

Harry doesn’t hesitate. He undoes Draco’s trousers, tugs down his pants and releases his flushed cock. His lips hover within licking distance, looking up at Draco nervously.

“Go on then. Make it count,” he challenges.

Harry tries to keep looking up at Draco while he licks at the head, but he’s just a pale blur over the top of Harry’s glasses.

Fingers thread through Harry’s hair, silently and gently urging him on. Closing his eyes, Harry takes Draco’s cock into his mouth, sucking, licking and bobbing rhythmically until he’s brought Draco almost to the edge.

Harry pulls off, sitting back on his heels, staring up at Draco breathlessly.

Draco sways slightly, his chest heaving as he opens his eyes and looks down at Harry.

“Two and a half,” he says gruffly.

Harry quickly slicks his hand with lube and begins to slide his fist over Draco’s length. Draco’s hips buck involuntarily.

“I—I’m... so close...”

Harry knows it’s a warning, a chance to back off. Instead, he takes off his glasses, laying them aside with his free hand. He tilts up his chin, mouth open in front of Draco’s cock as Harry continues to stroke him.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Harry…” Draco groans as the penny drops.

Within seconds, Draco’s moaning and streaks of come paint Harry’s face; smeared across his cheek and clinging to his lips.

Draco drops to his knees looking entirely spent, as he tries to catch his breath. After a moment he looks up, smearing a wet spot against Harry’s cheek with his thumb as he pulls him into a bruising kiss.

“So, do you accept my three reasons?”

“Of course. I never doubted you, I just wondered how creative you could be.”

“Git.”


End file.
